


Peridot Rubdown

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd person fic about anon being forced to rub oil on Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot Rubdown

**Author's Note:**

> i had to look up terms for what to call a cut off limb and it made me want to throw up. you perishit fags are the worst kind of degenerate.

>be anon  
>on gem homeworld  
>In some gem’s room  
>she kind of just picked you up and drug you away  
>you are more or less a slave here anyway, despite not being able to work at all   
>they were disappointed when they found out you can’t walk through fire or lift a thousand pounds  
>so now you just kind of ‘clean up’ around the ‘office’ you ‘work’ at   
>and this green chick just scooped you up and took you away  
>you think you have seen her around once in a while, always with roombas or some shit, and typically fixing some machine.  
>she must be some kind of maintenance worker  
>she just came in her room and threw you down off her should onto what appears to be a couch   
>she looked at you and just said “stay” like talking to a dog.   
>she leaves the room for a moment and all is silent, you fidget and look around. the place is immaculate, a large monitor sits against the wall, with a half-circle console in front of it, lined with buttons  
>other than that the room is pretty bare, some more roombas opened up on a table, with robo guts and tools scattered about.   
>she walks back into the room, holding a bottle  
>it looks like tanning lotion.  
“Okay, human. you are going to assist me tonight.” She says sitting down on the couch next to you.   
>”Service?” you ask, slight excitement in your voice.  
>She puts the bottle down and bends over slightly, her hands reaching for the top of her boots.  
>she taps the knee pad and the boot falls to the floor  
>you can see space between what just fell off and her thigh.   
>she repeats with the other legs before scooting back on the couch, her stumps barely long enough to get past the edge.  
>fucking disgusting amputee  
“Yes, my gem damaged during the war on your planet, i lost my legs and have been unable to reform them. So i have to apply this, she reaches down and grabs the bottle, every week or so to keep my legs from crumbling completely away   
>”What is it?” you ask  
>she hands you the bottle, the symbols on the front are illegible   
“A type of mineral oil. So go on.” She nudges you to get down onto the floor and begin  
>”So, you just want me to…”   
“Rub it all over my legs, yes  
>’eww’ you think, a grimace forcing itself upon you.  
“ehhm” she clears her throat, her brow starting to furrow looking at you, she wiggles her nubs at you.  
>you get down on your knees and are about to try to lift her boots out of the way when she shift position, laying down part way, so her legs are where you were sitting a moment ago.  
>if she wasn’t a disgusting ¾ gem, she might actually be hot.   
>you open the bottle up, it doesn’t have any scent, so you spurt some out in your hands  
>its a clear liquid and tingles a bit  
>you slowly reach out, not wanting to touch her  
>she is getting impatient, and reaches out, clasping onto your wrist, pressing it down onto her leg.  
>you begin to rub the liquid over her, she is slightly warm her body feels strange, pushing down she doesn’t seem to have actual muscle or bone, but she isn’t squishy either.   
>you stroke up and down her leg, avoiding the endcap, getting it all nice and slick as it starts to soak in   
“Don’t forget the backside” She lifts her leg.  
>you hands start to go down, her inner thigh.   
>you try to look at her reaction as your hand is a few inches from fingering her  
>no response.   
>gems aren’t for sexual?  
>you move to her other leg, forgoing the back of her thighs, you figured it would be a bad idea to put your shoulder into her non-existent snatch to reach that far back.   
>you rub down her other leg.  
>“O-okay.” you announce   
>she looks down at you, frowns then flips over, revealing her nice bubble but  
>why does she have a shapely ass if they don’t sex?  
>you continue to rub her, spurting more oil onto her legs you finish oiling her down, intentionally brushing her ass a few times, she didn’t seem to notice, so you continue to do it, your boner starting to grow against your will.   
“You still aren’t done. She moves one of her legs up, pointing the severed point towards your face.  
>oh god  
>you spurt out more oil onto your hands and rub them together.   
>hands shaking, eyes closed, you reach out and touch her nub  
>you begin to spin your hands around, coating the nub in oil.  
>its not as bad as you thought, just slightly more firm than the rest of her leg, it was still smooth and warm, but just felt strange.  
>you quickly finish her other leg and cap the oil  
>you get back up and sit on the far end of the couch  
>she flips over and looks at you  
>you see her eyes drop from your face to your lap  
“Hmm.”  
>she quickly sits up and comes at you, grabbing your shoulder and her other hand going straight for your crotch  
>”what are you doing?” you jump back  
“I noticed a change in your physiology, i have never gotten to study a human before…”  
>she doesn’t wait for a response and climbs on top of you, pinning you down with her gem strenth.   
>the fingers from one hand disperse and walk their way up to your hands, clasping to one another and locking your hands up above your head and to the sofa.  
>her other hand goes straight to your crotch and tears away at your zipper.  
>your hard on is in full force now, you love nonconsensual acts.  
>iit is pressing against your boxers and now that the zipper and button from your pants is gone, the bulge is easily visible now.   
“Hmmm” she hums, flicking open the flap of fabric holding back the boner  
>cock springs forward, right into her face.   
“Oh..” she says, grabbing the tip with two fingers  
>you grunt, her fingers are too jagged and course.  
“Tell me human, for what purpose is this used?” Her dagger fingers start stabbing different spots on your shaft.  
>jesus christ stop.  
>”reproduction!” just let her stop.  
“I know you humans reproduce sexually, doesn’t that mean you need some kind of deposit method?   
>she pokes your balls with her knives   
“how do you get your sample into human females?” She twists her wrist and the finger digs in  
>”Ahh, you rub it.”   
>wrong answer  
“Oh, like this?” She asks, wrapping all her sharp fingers around your cock   
>she isn’t moving and you can feel them starting to cut you.  
>she moves her hand up an inch and it feels like 4 knives scraping against your skin.  
>”No!” you scream, and surprisingly she stopped.  
>”that is way too sharp, it has to be smooth!”  
>she release you  
“Oh i see… how about this?”   
>she repositions and has her thighs on either side of your cock.   
>oh god no. not that.  
>she slowly clamps her ‘legs’ closed  
>you feel her warm firm skin press against your cock  
“Like this?” She asks  
>unf  
>she applies heavy pressure with her gem strength and begins to rub up and down with her legs, oscillating them up and down  
>oh god why does this feel good?  
>its like tittyfucking some slut with firm tits  
> she quickens her pace, any human would get tired from this, their muscle would ache from the strange repetitive motions   
>but not this creepy crazy gem.  
>she keeps stroking your cock with her nubs, up and down in a perfect rhythm.   
>her legs still slick from the oil, it slides in between them so easily.  
>the tingly sensation you felt on your hands in now all over your cock and balls  
>so warm, tingly, and that hard pressure  
>you tilt your head back and close your eyes  
>you can feel your balls start to tighten  
>oh fuck  
“i do not see-” she begins as you cum, stopping her mid sentence.  
>you keep your eyes closed and expect to feel her strike you for the sudden burst.  
>you open you eyes and see her legs still firmly clamped around your dick, strands of cum covering her legs.   
>she has a perplexed expression on her face  
“I see.” She finally states, shifting off of you, releasing your hands and scooting back over to her boots  
>she quickly fastens her calves to her thighs and stands up while you put your pants back on  
>you barely get your pants fastened when she picks you up by the scruff of your shift off the couch.   
>she walks you to the door and pushes you out.  
>before she closes the door, she simply says “thank you for your services.”  
>you can still seem the cum on her thighs seeping down her legs and onto her boots   
>she closes the door on you  
“hey!” Comes a gruff voice behind you down the hall a ways.  
>this big, lumbering gem orange skin with what looks like red tiger stripes all over her body is the source  
>”what do you think you’re doing out without an escort, maggot?”   
>she quickly closes the distance and picks you up in one hand, her hands rough and strong  
“I was just..”   
>she doesn’t let you finish.   
“Seeing as you don’t like to follow the rules, i have some punishment lined up for you.”  
>she sling you over her shoulder and starts to walk down the hallway  
>she finally stops at a door and opens it up   
>its another private quarters  
>fuck


End file.
